1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting system and a liquid accommodating container.
2. Related Art
There is an existing ink jet printer as one type of a liquid ejecting system (hereinafter, referred to as “printer”). The printer performs printing by ejecting ink (liquid) onto a recording medium arranged on a platen through a plurality of nozzles of a liquid ejecting head (hereinafter, referred to as “head”) mounted on a carriage.
In such printer, a plurality of ink cartridges are supported by a cartridge holder in a detachable manner so that ink of each color is supplied to a head. Each ink cartridge has pieces of information such as a type, a color, and a remaining amount of ink accommodated in each ink cartridge and the pieces of information are transmitted and received between each ink cartridge and a printer main body to manage printing operations.
Therefore, a circuit substrate on which a semiconductor storage unit capable of storing the information is mounted is included in each ink cartridge. When the ink cartridges are attached to the cartridge holder, each ink cartridge is electrically connected to a printer main body so as to transmit and receive the information to and from the printer main body.
For example, in JP-A-2003-152297, a projection portion is formed on an attachment portion of a circuit substrate mounted on each ink cartridge at a downstream side in the direction that the ink cartridge is attached to a cartridge holder. The project portion projects in a surface direction of the circuit substrate. Therefore, an end of the circuit substrate is prevented from being made to be into direct contact with connector terminals arranged in the cartridge holder, thereby preventing the end of the circuit substrate from being chipped off and being damaged.
However, in JP-A-2003-152297, when the circuit substrate and the connector terminals are connected to each other in a slide contact manner, if there are dusts on a slide contact path, there is a risk that the dusts adhere to the connector terminals and get into between the circuit substrate and the connector terminals. This causes insufficient contact between the circuit substrate and the connector terminals. Therefore, data cannot be transmitted and received between the semiconductor storage unit mounted on the circuit substrate and the connector terminals. Accordingly, there arises a problem that a printer cannot be normally operated or being the like.
When a projection portion is formed on the attachment portion of the circuit substrate, if the circuit substrate is connected to the connector terminals in a slide contact manner, the surface of the projection portion is rubbed with the connector terminals. Therefore, when the projection portion is formed with a resin material, for example, the material of the projection portion is scratched off. Then, the scratched resin material becomes dusts in a powder form and adheres to the connector terminals. Therefore, there is a risk that the above problem does occur.